


What happened before the mayonnaise?

by Tottering_fool



Series: Mayonnaise and saltwater [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Author is slow, I made myself cry with that joke, M/M, Merman Hijikata AU, after two whole years, characters and author break fourth wall, no beta we die like Shigeshige, obviously because it Gintama, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottering_fool/pseuds/Tottering_fool
Summary: Hijikata and Gintoki's first meeting.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Mayonnaise and saltwater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What happened before the mayonnaise?

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this at 2 am because I have no impulse control. Continuing this after two years. Don't worry I have it all written down so just got to type it out! Enjoy!

Hijikata always comes to this little cove to bask in the sun. The inlet of the cove narrows and leads into a small cave which is conveniently tucked away in a corner which keeps it well hidden from roving human eyes. 

Hijikata discovered his little haven just a few weeks back having moved to the area just the previous month. The cove he was in had shallow waters surrounding it which made the water conveniently warm for someone like Hijikata who frequently spent his time in tropical waters. The water wasn't too shallow either and he had plenty of room to move about with his generously endowned tail fin. 

And yes…. Hijikata is most definitely a mermaid….no wait he is a male so a merman- a merboy to be exact if we consider his age.

So yes all in all Hijikata got quite a good bargain considering his continuous bad luck after being separated from his dear brother in the storm. But that is a story for another time ( if the author decides to write more parts after 2 more years….).

So far in the few weeks Hijikata has been playing alone in the cove he hasn't seen any human approach the area and he is really happy about it. He doesn't know what he would do if he was found out by one. He can't even make them forget him because his siren powers are still dormant….in short puberty is yet to hit him. But his happiness is short lived when he hears some noises and human voices coming - unmistakable towards the cove. 

Curse his luck! Just thinking about something not happening makes it happen the next moment. ( No! Curse this author!)

He quickly swims away and goes inside the little cave and hides himself behind some algae covered rocks and silently sends up a prayer to the heavens that he won't be discovered. 

The footsteps come to a stop just a few feet away from where Hijikata had been swimming lazily in the waters. 

Hijikata listens intently to what the voices are saying hoping that they don't decide to come inside the cave. He can faintly discern two or three voices, he can't be sure. 

The voices draw near and suddenly his heartbeat picks up when he hears one of the voices challenging someone to go inside the cave. 

"Are you scared Gintoki?" 

He can hear someone say with a hint of smugness in his voice. 

"N..no! Why the hell would I be scared to go in...inside so...some scar...scary looking ca...cave?", someone replies clearly scared.

The voices come closer and suddenly he can see three figures standing at the entrance of the cave. And Hijikata begins to panic in earnest. He should have just swam out to sea instead of trapping himself in this stupid cave! 

"Will you go in or not Gintoki?", another voice asks although this one sounds calm and composed than the other two. 

"Heh! Leave it Zura. Didn't you know Gintoki is scared of ghosts? He probably can't go in dark, damp places without holding Shoyo's hand." 

"What the hell are you saying Takachibi?!"

"ZURA janai! KATSURA da!", everyone including Hijikata ignores the voice.

"Who are you calling short?! You scaredy cat!"

"You are so short that you would probably drown in shallow waters! Am I right or wrong? Tell him Zura."

"ZURA janai! KATSURA da! And will you two just stop already! Why are you always fighting?!"

Hijikata can't discern who is who just that there are three humans and they are named- Gintoki, Zura (ZURA janai! KATSURA da!) And Takachibi. He doesn't hear the rest of the conversation in panic and only comes to when he hears someone shouting. He sees two of the humans splashing about in the water in what seems like either a fight or a very weird way of swimming. 

He hears the third voice, the only standing human walking away after telling the other two that he doesn't care anymore. 

Hijikata continues to look at the two fighting and hoping that they will eventually leave like the other human. 

He is watching them fight when he catches a glimpse of something white shining in the sun and he realises that it's one of the human's hair. 

Frankly, he is mesmerised by it. 

On looking more carefully he notices that one of the humans is rather very pale looking with almost white hair. He has never seen a human look like that in all the thirteen years of his life. He has only ever seen merpeople look like that. 

Something ethereal.

He is pulled out of his reverie when he hears more splashing and sees the pale human running away shouting something about catching Takachibi's short height syndrome, while being chased after by probably Takachibi Hijikata assumes. 

The voices fade away as rapidly as they came and Hijikata releases a breath of relief. 

He comes out of the cave after quite sometime and carefully looks around to make sure that the humans are indeed gone. 

After he is sure that he is alone he begins to swim around lazily in the water albeit a bit grumpy because a good part of his day was spent hiding and now he has only a few hours of sunlight left to enjoy. 

He is enjoying himself and basking in the warmth of the sun and is distracted enough to not hear anyone approaching him. So he is genuinely startled when he once again hears a voice. 

"Hoo….what do we have here?"

A human voice!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta. All mistakes are mine UwU.


End file.
